Fatal attraction
by savage6.9
Summary: She made a promise on her parents grave. She was going to kill the person who took them away from her including her little sister. Sasuhina. Contains mature content
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto isn't mine. I'm just borrowing kishi characters**

She walked with style in her stilettos, she had a black coat on and her hair blew backwards with the wind. She stopped on an old abandoned building. She inhaled and exhaled.

She took out a three fifty seven from her coat.

She slowly made her way into one of the broken windows. Her steps where as quiet as a hunting lion. She heard two man talking.

"We have to move the money and the drugs as soon as possible" He sounded like he was the toughest out of the two.

"Who would've thought killing Hiashi was going to be that easy. Taking over his business was easy just like the boss predicted" The second one spoke with mockery.

Hinata had heard enough she stepped out of her hiding spot.

The two bulky men looked towards the noise.

"Oy who are you?" He asked a little surprised. She took out her gun shooting one of them in the head.

The other guy backed away in fear when he saw his friends brain splattered on the walls. Hinata pointed the gun towards him next. "You're going to tell me who your boss is or I will kill you" Her voice was so cold he nearly piss himself. He tried to reach for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if was you. By the time you reach for your gun you'd be dead on the ground."

She pitied him when he didn't heed her warning. She shot him on his knee cap making him scream in agony.

"You bitch you blew off my fucken leg."

"I did warn you." She slowly walked towards him she bend down on his level.

"I'm going to ask you one more fucken time. Who the fuck is your boss." She pointed the gun to his head.

"Lady if I give that information I'm dead. Just kill cause I'm not say-"

She shot him before he could finish sentence. She scoffed

"Pathetic fucks." she stood and walked towards the crates with money. There had to be at least five hundred thousand dollars. She smirked in satisfaction.

"If I get can't to you in person at least I could get your attention."

She took out her lighter grabbing a stack of money and slowly lit it on fire. She tossed it to the rest of the crates. She used the same lighter to light up her cigarette. She smiled when she saw the money burning. She was going to find the person who killed her parents and her sister. She made them a promise that she was going to make them suffer until their last breath.

* * *

Okay so I know I have 2 stories that need my attention I'll get to them next week. I'll be putting my attention on this one and escape. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you saying my money magically despaired!" Fugaku screamed to his henchmen.

"No sir. The building was caught on fire two of our men were also killed." One of them spoke nervously knowing they could be dead within the next second. Fugaku eyes widened at the information.

"Youre saying that someone purposely burned my money?"

"Yes sir." Fugaku paced in his office trying to think who could be fucking with his business. He turned to his minions. "Get the fuck out of my office." They nodded quickly leaving.

"You know they're not going to find out who it was. Why not let me handle it" Fugaku turned his head to his youngest son " You're barely seventeen. I'm not going to let you stain your hands with blood as suchp early age." Sasuke rolled his eyes "I could do this if could just give me a chance to prove myself"

"No" Sasuke angrily stood to leave. He was going to find out who it was whether his dad liked it or not.

Hinata was looking through her inventory. She smiled when she reached for her Armalite AR-50. She needed a sniper and this would be perfect. She got her suit case and put it inside.

Neji was currently waiting for Hinata at a luxury restaurant somewhere he knew that would be private. He was surprised when he didn't see her instead a beautiful blond women approached him. She sat down on the opposite side, she slid the envelope to him. He quickly opened it, he saw a cell phone. He opened it as soon as it rang.

"After all this time I would expect you to trust me. After all we're family."

Hinata smiled. She was on a rooftop of a building about two blocks down looking through her sniper.

"I don't want anyone to know my whereabouts. Plus you could never be to careful. Enough chit chat what have you found out" She spoke on the Bluetooth.

"The second autopsy that was done on Hiashi stated that he was poisoned. He had signed a contract with the Uchiha corporation a day before he died"

"Who killed my mother and Hanabi. They were both killed in their sleep Neji I want to know who it was." Neji could tell she was hurting at the new information he was giving her.

"I'm not sure Hinata. It's only been one month since their deaths. I'm still trying to find out. But my guess is the Uchiha were involved."

"Thank you Neji." She was about to cut the call when he asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine Neji thank you for this information. One last thing where can I start finding them?"

"My best bet would be the bar on fifty first street and Broadway. The bar is called heaven"

"Thanks"She ended the call. She stood up and looked towards the city. She regretted leaving her parents parents at an early age. She was going to surprise her mother that month when she came back from Japan. She didn't expect to find her dead especially her little sister. For her farther she didn't care much about him after all he kicked her out when she only six years old. He had called her weak and useless countless times. She was grateful that Tsunade found her on the park bench that cold night. Tsunade had took her in and trained her to be an assassin.

Flashback.

"Hinata. You need to be stronger than what you are at this moment. Only reason I'm taking you in is because I want you to carry my legacy. I was the best female assassin in my time. The world is not how it seems. There's bad people in this world who kill the weak and innocent. My assassination team was annihilated four years ago. I'm all that's left." Her voice was firm as she looked down on six year old Hinata.

"I d…d...don't understand Tsunade-sama? You want me to kill people?" Hinata was scared out her mind. Tsunade smiled patting her head softly.

"I want you to try to help me get rid of the people who don't deserve to be in this world. When you start getting older you'll understand. Now come we're leaving tonight to Japan where you're training shall start."

End of flashback

Hinata smiled at the memories. Her training session where extremely cruel. She remembered her bones being broken from harsh training,passing out from exhaustion. But in the end it was all worth it. After eleven years of being with Tsunade she was grateful for all the knowledge she had passed down to her. Tsunade had passed away in her sleep two months back. She was truly hurt that her teacher had died but Hinata knew she had made her proud.

"Alright sensei time to put my skills to work." She smirked.

Two days later.

Hinata was drinking at the bar Neji had told her about. She quietly listening to the conversations around her. She was starting to think that Neji had given her false information when three men walked in.

"Hey waiter give me three shots of whiskey for me and my men here."

She saw how they downed the whiskey like water.

"Ah. That was good whiskey. After we deserve it today. The drug trade went well. Hn I should tell the boss to move me into the office instead. I'm tired of killing people." One of them said quite loudly.

"Dude shut the fuck up. We're in a public place."

Hinata smiled. Bingo. She got up from the table and slowly made her way towards them. She slowly took out her pistol putting a silencer on it. She shot one of them in head while she was still walking.

The two men turned toward her immediately taking their guns. People in the bar ran out as fast as they could not wanting to be in the mess.

"Put the gun down. I want to have a little talk I don't want to kill you." She heard both man laugh hysterically.

"You just killed one of our men and you expect me to put my gun down?"

"Yes" She replied nonchalantly. Both men looked at each other she smirked at this. Big mistake. She took out the spear point knife from her pocket and threw it to towards the guy on the left aiming for his head.

"Never take yours eyes off the enemy. You underestimated me." The guy dropped his gun and tried to run for the exit. She shook her head. She shot him on his leg making him fall on his face.

She walked towards and flipped him over with a kick. The man groaned in pain. She bend down to take out his wallet.

"Jonathon White. 57561 lane st. It seems you have a beautiful wife and daughter." She said while looking through his wallet.

"No please don't. I'll tell you everything you need to know." She tossed the wallet back to him.

"I don't need to know. I didn't kill you because I feel like they need to know. Actually I want them to know. I want them to know that I know who they killed. I wanted them to know that I know who they are." She took off her hoodie reveling her face to her victim "I want them to know that I'm coming for them." She smiled standing up. She left satisfied. If they were going to come her she wasn't going to down with out a fight.

* * *

Please review. If I don't get any then I'm going to stop writing this and just delete it. Much love Savage


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata stared at her mothers grave, she was soaked due to the heavy rain. Her tears mixed with the rain "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry for leaving you. I wish I could've hugged you one last time." She fell on her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

She was hurting inside her mother who loved her dearly was murdered. She started understanding the world around her at smaller age. She started seeing how disgusting some humans where. But never did she think that type of cruelty was going to make it to her mother.

She dug her finger on the dirt underneath her "Mother I promise I'll make them pay you didn't deserve to die like this." She stood up and looked towards the gray sky. She felt the skies where as dark as her heart. She never wanted to feel so much hate against anyone but no one could predict the future.

She made her way into her house. It was an old abandon house no one really walked in that part of town so it was safe for a while. She closed the door activating the bomb on the middle of the door. She needed to prepare for tonight she knew they were coming for her.

Sasuke stared at his father. He could tell his father was a huge mess right about now. What he didn't understand is why. They had no bad history with the Hyuga's. He remembers all the family dinners that they had. So why was his father acting paranoid.

"Why are so worried about the message that was sent? Maybe it was a mistake" Sasuke was indifferent about the situation. Fugaku stopped pacing and towards his son.

"No it couldn't possibly be. The low life said she had white eyes. That's a Hyuga trait son. I don't understand. They all died expect for their nephew who was away in a business trip. He couldn't possibly be the person I mean after all he's a doctor. But who could…" Fugaku eyes widened. Why the hell didn't he didn't think about it sooner. Hiashi eldest daughter. He never heard anything about her all he knew is that she ran away when she six years old. Hiashi never brought up the subject after she left.

"What is it?"

"Nothing tell Hidan to get his in my office now"

"You never ask for the Akatsuki help unless is something big. So what-"

"I don't have time for questions Sasuke!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue is annoyance but did has he was told. He stepped out the office and walked towards the front of the building. Hidan was smoking a cigarette.

"Hey my dad is calling you" Hidan smirked throwing the smoke into Sasuke face. "Yeah. What the fuck for?"

"I don't fucken know" Hidan flicked the cigarette and walked towards the office

"Yo boss you called?" Fugaku was seated on his chair drinking whiskey.

"Hidan I need you to terminate the little bitch who's messing with my business. I believe she's Hiashi eldest daughter."

Hidan raised an eyebrow in question "I thought I killed them all?"

"Apparently not" Fugaku gulped down the whiskey. "Find her and kill her."

Time skip 2 weeks later.

Hinata had heard from Neji that a member of the Akatsuki had been looking for but fortunately for her had failed. She had been tracking him for about a week now. He just had entered a strip bar. She thought twice about entering that horrid place. She gripped her pistol in her pocket and walked in.

The place was smelled like cheap perfume and alcohol. She saw Hidan surrounded by women. But she wasn't paying attention to that. She saw there was at least four body guards near by. She sat down and waited until he got drunk. She knew that he was going to take one of those girls to a hotel. She ordered a shots of tequila to pass the time.

The moment she was waiting for finally came. He was stumbling towards the exit. She followed him to the motel. She waited a few minutes by the hallway. She took out the two barrel shot gun that was strapped to her back. She knocked "Hello room service we have a bouquet of flowers from management"

"Just leave them outside! I'm fucking busy at the moment" Hidan screamed from the other side of the door.

She shot the door breaking the lock. She looked around the small room, she slowly made her way inside. She heard the swish of a blade coming her way. She flipping her shot gun making the blade land on the handle. She pointed the gun towards him. She had a smug look on her face when she saw him hiding next the to bed holding a gun.

"Are you pretty good with that shot gun?"

"I'm a fucken surgeon with this shot gun. I could put a bullet right between your eyes before you pull the trigger on that gun. Before I kill you I need to ask you who sent you after me?"

Hidan stood up slowly still pointing the gun towards her. He looked behind her and made some type of signal with his eyes. Unfortunately for him Hinata was watching his every move. She held the shot gun with her right arm, she took out her neck knife and stabbed the person behind her with one quick movement.

Hidan face expression didn't change. He saw how the stripper held her throat with both hands choking on her own blood.

"Are we done playing games?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Tsk. Fugaku Uchiha. He sent me after you. Hn you shouldn't get so cocky. After me there will be more coming after you. The boss suspicions where right. It was Hiashi eldest daughter." Hidan saw how her grip on the shotgun tightened. He loved fucking with people's emotions. "I have to say if we weren't enemies I would love to fuck the shit out of you. You look like your mother"

Hinata eyes hardened. She shot him on his arm. She smiled when his whole arm was blown off.

Hidan groaned in pain for a few second before laughing hysterically "No matter what you do you'll never get to the boss. You pathetic bitch I killed your mother and sister-"

Blood splattered onto the walls and her clothes. She saw how the headless body fell to floor. She turned and walked towards the door. She stopped when she saw the lifeless body of the stripper. She bend over to take out the knife from her neck."I'm truly sorry. I hope you find peace in your afterlife."

She walked to a club that night to drink her sorrows away. Even though she was never into a club scene she knew it was the perfect place for drinking. She knew if she drank at bar she would probably be located faster. She wanted to get rid of them one by one. She was happy she killed one his henchmen. But she wasn't satisfied not until she killed the person responsible for her mothers death. To wash of the blood of her victim was quite pleasing. She was snapped out her thoughts when a guy approached her.

"Hey can I get you a drink?" She looked around the room to see anything suspicious. She then turned to obverse him. He looked around her age. His eyes were pitch black his face was almost as pales as hers.

"No" She put the money on the counter.

"May I at least ask for your name?"

"Why are you concerned about me."

"You're beautiful. I've never seen you around here. My name is Sasuke by the way" He took out his hand to greet her. Hinata stared at his hand for while before shaking it. She wasn't use greeting people so it felt foreign for her.

"So how about that drink?" Hinata smirked at his stubbornness.

"I don't think so. Nice meeting you Sasuke" She left with out giving him another glance.

* * *

Okay so that's it I hope you enjoy it. The new chapter for escape will be out my Friday. Please review thanks much love Savage.


End file.
